dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Suchomimus/@comment-38240319-20190527130151/@comment-24268306-20190907185246
@ CrysOmega That's most likely because, people; well; fanboys are ignorant, biased and truly - really ignore evidence that Spinosauridae species; including/especially the one whose are closer to Spinosaurus; were generalist carnivores that ate any land and water animal avaiable. There's recent and new along with old evidence for that. People not only biasedly ignore this but still promote debunked piscivore theory - this includes some really biased admins on actual wikipedia. Here's some documented cases of spinosauridae apex predatory/generalist carnivore behaviore: First being Baryonyx Direct fossil evidence shows that spinosaurids fed on fish as well as a variety of other small to medium-sized animals, including dinosaurs. Baryonyx was found with scales of the prehistoric fish Scheenstia in its body cavity, and these were abraded, hypothetically by gastric juices. Bones of a young Iguanadon, also abraded, were found alongside this specimen. If these represent Baryonyx’s meal, the animal was, whether in this case a hunter, or a scavenger, an eater of more diverse fare than fish... In 2002, Sues and colleagues pointed out, however, that there would be no reason to assume that the Spinosauridae specialized completely in fishing. They stressed rather that this head morphology indicates Generalistic Feeding; similiar to Crocodylomorphs - Crocodilians, particularly on small to Medium sized prey animals. In fact, portions of a young Iguanodon, a terrestrial herbivore, were found inside the fossil skeleton of one Baryonyx. A 2016 study by the Belgian palaeontologist Christophe Hendrickx and colleagues found that adult spinosaurs could displace their mandibular rami (halves of the lower jaw) sideways when the jaw was depressed, which allowed the pharynx (opening that connects the mouth) to be widened. This jaw-articulation is similar to that seen in pterosaurs and living pelicans, and would likewise have allowed spinosaurids to swallow large prey such as fish and other animals. They also reported that the possible Portuguese Baryonyx fossils were found associated with isolated Iguanodon ''teeth, and listed it along with other such associations as support for opportunistic feeding behaviour in spinosaurs! Second being Irritator; a spinosaurid that is 'closer relative' to Spinosaurus Naish and colleagues in 2004 supported the theory that ''Irritator hunted both aquatic and terrestrial animals as a generalist within the coastal area and in addition probably searched for carrion. A tooth belonging to Irritator was discovered still inserted into the fossil neck vertebral column of a large pterosaur, likely with a wingspan of 3.3 m (11 ft). This indicates that Irritator ate pterosaurs as well, although it is not known if it actively hunted these animals or simply scavenged the remains. In 2018, Aureliano and colleagues presented a possible scenario for the food web of the Romualdo Formation. The researchers proposed that spinosaurines from the formation may have also preyed on terrestrial and aquatic crocodylimorphs, juveniles of their own species, turtles, and small to medium-sized dinosaurs. This would have made spinosaurines apex predators'' within this particular ecosystem!'' Recent evidence being: In the Sao Khua formation of Thailand, isolated tooth crowns from Siamosaurus have been found in association with Sauropod remains, indicating possible predation or scavenging. There's more than enough Evidence for Spinosaurids being akin to Slim Snouted apex predatory Crocodylians like Orinoco Crocodile. (NOT Gharials) There's also a research've been made about spinosaurid bite force A 2013 study by the British palaeontologists Andrew R. Cuff and Rayfield compared the biomechanics of CT-scanned spinosaurid snouts with those of extant crocodilians, and found the snouts of Baryonyx and Spinosaurus similar in their resistance to bending and torsion. Baryonyx was found to have relatively high resistance in the snout to dorsoventral bending compared with Spinosaurus and the gharial. The authors concluded (in contrast to the 2007 study) that Baryonyx performed differently than the gharial; spinosaurids were not exclusive piscivores, and their diet was determined by their individual size! I agree, so far the ibrahim spinosaurus has been cataloged as a clumsy animal on land and useless in water, anyone who believes that their model is more natural should have to investigate more about the morphology of this strange spinosaurus based on... nothing!, I forgot, ibrahim only sees spinosaurus and compares it with crocodiles not with other relative spinosaurids. I cannot agree more. The actual fossil (if its real) shows longer legs compared to animals small (juvenile - subadult) size. Look at this: The mystery of spinosaurus becomes even more difficult with the validation of sigilmassasaurus, but is still not enough for people who think that the knuckle walker is the definitive and more precise spinosaurus contrary to the unclean reconstructions based on their relatives... >İndeed; also Knuckle walking has no scientific evidence. NONE. No adaptation nor evidence; and Handerson find out the center of gravity is still on belly & leg centers/tail